1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Power jacks/plugs are widely used in the electrical industry to connect power supplies with electrical devices, such as mobile phone, note book. The power jack commonly is secured to a circuit board and comprises a dielectric housing, an inner contact and an outer contact respectively served as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for providing voltage to electrical device connecting to the power connector, and a signal contact provided for signal transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,141 discloses an improved power connector with fastening member. However, the power connector is disturbed by Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) when the power connects a complementary connector. Hence, an improved power connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.